Implantable medical devices for producing a therapeutic result in a patient are well known. Examples of such implantable medical devices include implantable drug infusion pumps, implantable neurostimulators, implantable cardioverters, implantable cardiac pacemakers, implantable defibrillators and cochlear implants. Of course, it is recognized that other implantable medical devices are envisioned which utilize energy delivered or transferred from an external device.
A common element in all of these implantable medical devices is the need for electrical power in the implanted medical device. The implanted medical device requires electrical power to perform its therapeutic function whether it be driving an electrical infusion pump, providing an electrical neurostimulation pulse or providing an electrical cardiac stimulation pulse. This electrical power is derived from a power source.
Typically, a power source for an implantable medical device can take one of two forms. The first form utilizes an external power source that transcutaneously delivers energy via wires or radio frequency energy. Having electrical wires which perforate the skin is disadvantageous due, in part, to the risk of infection. Further, continuously coupling patients to an external power for therapy is, at least, a large inconvenience. The second form utilizes single cell batteries as the source of energy of the implantable medical device. This can be effective for low power applications, such as pacing devices. However, such single cell batteries usually do not supply the lasting power required to perform new therapies in newer implantable medical devices. In some cases, such as an implantable artificial heart, a single cell battery might last the patient only a few hours. In other, less extreme cases, a single cell unit might expel all or nearly all of its energy in less than a year. This is not desirable due to the need to explant and re-implant the implantable medical device or a portion of the device. One solution is for electrical power to be transcutaneously transferred through the use of inductive coupling. Such electrical power or energy can optionally be stored in a rechargeable battery. In this form, an internal power source, such as a battery, can be used for direct electrical power to the implanted medical device. When the battery has expended, or nearly expended, its capacity, the battery can be recharged transcutaneously, via inductive coupling from an external power source temporarily positioned on the surface of the skin.
Several systems and methods have been used for transcutaneously inductively recharging a rechargeable used in an implantable medical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,537, Munshi et al, Rechargeable Biomedical Battery Powered Devices With Recharging and Control System Therefor, (Intermedics, Inc.) discloses a hermetically-sealed automatic implantable cardioverter-defibrillator (AICD) or any other bioimplantable device which may be operated on a single rechargeable cell, or a dual power source system, the rechargeable complement being recharged by magnetic induction. Included in the implantable devices are lithium rechargeable chemistries designed to sense the state-of-charge or discharge of the battery; a battery charge controller specifically designed to recharge a lithium battery rapidly to less than 100% full charge, and preferably 90%, more preferably 80%, of full rated charge capacity; and charging means for multi-step charging. The batteries are based on lithium chemistries specially designed to yield higher currents than conventional primary lithium chemistries and to permit long-term performance despite sub-capacity recharging.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,693, Wang et al, Transcutaneous Energy Transmission Circuit For Implantable Medical Device, (Sulzer Intermedics Inc.) discloses a transcutaneous energy transmission device for charging rechargeable batteries in an implanted medical device. A current with a sinusoidal waveform is applied to a resonant circuit comprising a primary coil and a capacitor. Current is induced in a secondary coil attached to the implanted medical device. Two solid-state switches are used to generate the sinusoidal waveform by alternately switching on and off input voltage to the resonant circuit. The sinusoidal waveform reduces eddy current effects in the implanted device which detrimentally increases the temperature of the implanted device. The batteries are charged using a charging protocol that reduces charging current as the charge level in the battery increases. The controller is constructed as a pulse with modulation device with a variable duty cycle to control the current level applied to the primary coil. An alignment indicator is also provided to insure proper and alignment between the energy transmission device and the implanted medical device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,313, Barreras, Sr., RF Coupled Implantable Medical Device With Rechargeable Back-Up Power Source, (Exonix Corporation) discloses an implantable, electrically operated medical device system having an implanted radio frequency (RF) receiving unit (receiver) incorporating a back-up rechargeable power supply and an implanted, electrically operated device, and an external RF transmitting unit (transmitter). RF energy is transmitted by the transmitter and is coupled into the receiver which is used to power the implanted medical device and/or recharge the back-up power supply. The back-up power supply within the receiver has enough capacity to be able to, by itself, power the implanted device coupled to the receiver for at least 24 hours during continual delivery of medical therapy. The receiver is surgically implanted within the patient and the transmitter is worn externally by the patient. The transmitter can be powered by either a rechargeable or non-rechargeable battery. In a first mode of operation, the transmitter will supply power, via RF coupled energy, to operate the receiver and simultaneously recharge the back-up power supply. In a second mode of operation, the receiver can, automatically or upon external command from the transmitter, acquire its supply of power exclusively from the back-up power supply. Yet, in a third mode of operation, the receiver can, automatically or upon command from the transmitter, alternatively acquire it supply of power from either, RF energy coupled into the receiver or the internal back-up power supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,101, Faltys et al, Fully Implantable Cochlear Implant System, (Advanced Bionics Corporation) discloses a fully implantable cochlear implant system and method including an implantable cochlear stimulator unit that is connected to an implantable speech processor unit. Both the speech processor unit and the cochlear stimulator unit are in separate, hermetically-sealed, cases. The cochlear stimulator unit has a coil permanently connected thereto through which magnetic or inductive coupling may occur with a similar coil located externally during recharging, programming, or externally-controlled modes of operation. The cochlear stimulator unit further has a cochlear electrode array permanently connected thereto via a first multi-conductor cable. The cochlear stimulator unit also has a second multi-conductor cable attached thereto, which second cable contains no more than five conductors. The second cable is detachably connected to the speech processor unit. The speech processor unit includes an implantable subcutaneous microphone as an integral part thereof, and further includes speech processing circuitry and a replenishable power source, e.g., a rechargeable battery.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,430, Zarinetchi et al, Magnetic Shield For Primary Coil of Transcutaneous Energy Transfer Device, (Abiomed, Inc.) discloses a transcutaneous energy transfer device which has a magnetic shield covering the primary winding of the device to reduce sensitivity of the device to conducting objects in the vicinity of the coils and to increase the percentage of magnetic field generated by the primary coil which reaches the secondary coil. The shield is preferably larger than the primary coil in all dimensions and is either formed of a high permeability flexible material, for example a low loss magnetic material and a flexible polymer matrix, with perforations formed in the material sufficient to permit ventilation of the patient's skin situated under the shield, or the shield may be formed of segments of a very high permeability material connected by a flexible, porous mesh material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,516,227, Meadows et al, Rechargeable Spinal Cord Stimulator System, (Advanced Bionics Corporation) discloses a spinal cord stimulation system providing multiple stimulation channels, each capable of producing up to 10 milliamperes of current into a one kilohm load. The system further includes a replenishable power supply, e.g., a rechargeable battery that requires only an occasional recharge, and offers a life of at least 10 years at typical settings. The replenishable power source may be replenished using non-invasive means. The system monitors the state of charge of the internal power source and controls the charging process by monitoring the amount of energy used by the system, and hence the state of the charge of power source. A suitable bidirectional telemetry link allows the system to inform the patient or clinician regarding the status of the system, including the state of the charge, and makes requests to initiate an external charge process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,077, Kast et al, Implantable Medical Device With External Recharging Coil Electrical Connection, (Medtronic, Inc.) discloses a rechargeable implantable medical device with an improved external recharging coil electrical connection resistant to corrosion. The electrical connection couples the external recharging coil to a recharge feedthrough. The rechargeable implantable medical device can be a medical device such as a neuro stimulator, drug delivery pump, pacemaker, defibrillator, diagnostic recorder, cochlear implant, and the like. The implantable medical device has a housing, electronics carried in the housing configured to perform a medical therapy, a rechargeable power source, and a recharging coil.
European Patent Application 1,048,324, Schallhorn, Medical Li+ Rechargeable Powered Implantable Stimulator, (Medtronic, Inc.) discloses an implantable stimulator having a rechargeable lithium ion power source and delivers electrical stimulation pulses, in a controlled manner, to a targeted site within a patient. The lithium ion power source can supply sufficient power to the implantable stimulator on an exclusive basis over at least about four days. The power source includes a high value, small size lithium ion storage unit having a power rating of at least 50 milliamp hours. The implantable stimulator also has an inductor adapted to gather EMF power transmissions. The implantable stimulator can be replenished with electrical power by an electrical power replenisher, external to the implantable stimulator, to replenish the lithium ion power source up to its maximum rated voltage by generating the EMF power transmission near the inductor.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO 01/83029 A1, Torgerson et al, Battery Recharge Management For an Implantable Medical Device, (Medtronic, Inc.) discloses an implantable medical device having an implantable power source such as a rechargeable lithium ion battery. The implantable medical device includes a recharge module that regulates the recharging process of the implantable power source using closed-loop feedback control. The recharging module includes a recharge regulator, a recharge measurement device monitoring at least one recharge parameter, and a recharge regulation control unit for regulating the recharge energy delivered to the power source in response to the recharge measurement device. The recharge module adjusts the energy provided to the power source to ensure that the power source is being recharged under safe levels.
PCT Patent Publication No. WO 01/97908 A2, Jimenez et al, An Implantable Medical Device With Recharging Coil Magnetic Shield, (Medtronic, Inc.) discloses a rechargeable implantable medical device with a magnetic shield placed on the distal side of a secondary recharging coil to improve recharging efficiency. The rechargeable implantable medical device can be wide variety of medical devices such as neurostimulators, drug delivery pumps, pacemakers, defibrillators, diagnostic recorders, and cochlear implants the implantable medical device has a secondary recharging coil carried over a magnetic shield and coupled to electronics and a rechargeable power source carried inside the housing electronics are configured to perform a medical therapy. Additionally a method for enhancing electromagnetic coupling during recharging of an implantable medical device is disclosed, and a method for reducing temperature rise during recharging of an implantable medical device is disclosed.
Transcutaneous energy transfer through the use of inductive coupling involves the placement of two coils positioned in close proximity to each other on opposite sides of the cutaneous boundary. The internal coil, or secondary coil, is part of or otherwise electrically associated with the implanted medical device. The external coil, or primary coil, is associated with the external power source or external charger, or recharger. The primary coil is driven with an alternating current. A current is induced in the secondary coil through inductive coupling. This current can then be used to power the implanted medical device or to charge, or recharge, an internal power source, or a combination of the two.
For implanted medical devices, the efficiency at which energy is transcutaneously transferred is crucial. First, the inductive coupling, while inductively inducing a current in the secondary coil, also has a tendency to heat surrounding components and tissue. The amount of heating of surrounding tissue, if excessive, can be deleterious. Since heating of surrounding tissue is limited, so also is the amount of energy transfer which can be accomplished per unit time. The higher the efficiency of energy transfer, the more energy can be transferred while at the same time limiting the heating of surrounding components and tissue. Second, it is desirable to limit the amount of time required to achieve a desired charge, or recharge, of an internal power source.
While charging, or recharging, is occurring, the patient necessarily has an external encumbrance attached to his body. This attachment may impair the patient's mobility and limit the patient's comfort. The higher the efficiency of the energy transfer system, the faster the desired charging, or recharging, can be accomplished limiting the inconvenience to the patient. Third, the amount of charging, or recharging, can be limited by the amount of time required for charging, or recharging. Since the patient is typically inconvenienced during such charging, or recharging, there is a practical limit on the amount of time during which charging, or recharging, should occur. Hence, the size of the internal power source can be effectively limited by the amount of energy which can be transferred within the amount of charging time. The higher the efficiency of the energy transfer system, the greater amount of energy which can be transferred and, hence, the greater the practical size of the internal power source. This allows the use of implantable medical devices having higher power use requirements and providing greater therapeutic advantage to the patient and/or extends the time between charging effectively increasing patient comfort.